The invention deals with a door arrester for motor vehicle doors, having a retainer housing fastened at one door arrangement part, door or doorpost, and a door holding rod fastened to another door arrangement part so as to be pivotable around an axis parallel to the door hinge axis. A snap-in member designed as a rocking lever is arranged in the retainer housing and is on one side stressed by a pressure spring constructed as a spiral spring and on another side coacts with the door holding rod through a snap-in roller. The rocking lever carrying the snap-in roller is supported in the retainer housing so as to be pivotable around an axis parallel to the door hinge axis and coacts with the door holding rod by means of a backup snap-in roller also supported at the door holding rod around an axis parallel to the door hinge axis.
Door arresters of this construction intended especially for motor vehicle doors are as such known, wherein the door holding rod is articulated around an axis parallel to the door hinge axis at one door arrangement part and is provided at its free end with a backup snap-in roller arranged to be axially parallel to its articulation axis. Herein, a retainer housing, composed of two folded and connected with each other flat material blanks and fastened to the other door arrangement part, is assigned to the door holding rod. One portion of the retainer housing is a pure guidance part and its other portion is a support housing for a snap-in member designed as a rocking lever arranged therein. The backup snap-in roller arranged at the free end of the door holding rod is hereby guided in a straight line slotted guide arranged in the retainer housing and is abutted against a support face extending parallel to the slotted guide in the region of the length of the rocker lever arm carrying the snap-in roller. In this arrangement, the backup snap-in roller diverts the rocking lever counter to the spring force acting on same when it contacts its snap-in roller which engages in the unloaded state tangentially into the slotted guide, whereby a braking effect with subsequent snap-in action arises. The rotational axes of the snap-in roller and the backup snap-in roller as well as the tilting axis of the rocking lever are herein oriented to be parallel to the door hinge axis. Such a design of a door arrester is only suitable for the heavy doors of large commercial vehicles having large angles of opening, wherein it provides the advantage that holding forces of differing magnitude can be achieved in the door arrester in the opening and closing direction of the door.